My Mommy and Daddy
by FlashStepX
Summary: Lucy is confronted with a curious daughter, what does she say?


My mommy and Daddy

I knew my life was something special the moment I turned six, my father, with his wiry salmon colored hair and forever heart warming smile. He was someone that made you want to believe everything that came out of his mouth, and then there was my mother. She was beautiful if not gorgeous, her sun kissed hair was something that made me think of my own, her laugh was what lit my spirit and the stern looks she would directed to my father when he has done something wrong would send giggles spurting from my lips. She was an angel from a fairytale that father would always read to me before I was tucked into bed. They both were my heroes.

"Alia, honey?" I opened my eyes to see my mommy staring across the oak table of our kitchen, her chocolate brown eyes gazed at me with a curious gleam as she picked up her fork again to take a bite of her breakfast.

"Sorry, mom." She seemed taken aback at the apology, before her back became straight and she laughed. I felt the blush shiver its way across my face. I looked up at her and watched as she ate, turning my head to the side I found my daddies place empty, and Happy not sleeping in his basket beside the window seat.

"Mommy? When will daddy get back and Happy?" I turn to catch my mother choke on her food before she composed herself with a swipe of her hand.

"Daddy had to take an S-rank mission, a request brought down by the King himself. He and Happy should be back in a few weeks from now, plenty of time for me and you to enjoy ourselves." I narrowed my eyes; my eyes were my father's eyes, bright with fierceness and determination. Olive green. My mother frowns her brows before she spoke.

"Something wrong?" She sounded concern; I loosen my glare before I looked directly at her.

"How did you and Daddy become married?" Now it was common fact amongst the Guild that Natsu wasn't the most romantic type, but he pulled it off quit well for Lucy to date him and marry him years later. I watched my mother turn beat red before her face took a warming look as she looked side ways to look out the window.

"He was such a dork, your father, when we first met. But he had grown on me like a leech, I loved him. When he asked me to marry him I was in a state of shock, so was the guild. Nobody saw it coming, and at that time I was barely a month pregnant with you, he didn't know about that thou."

 _Lucy sighed as she rubbed her stomach with her left hand while the other was holding a pencil as it hovered over the lined paper in her novel. Sixteen weeks and nothing had come to her since then, it wasn't that she had writers block or anything it was just that she had stopped her last Chapter weirdly and now it was difficult to start off with what she had. Sighing for the millionth time she put down her pencil, taking in that the Guild was unusually quite._

" _Are you having that much trouble, its writing?"A voice said from across from her, she looked up to find Gray, naked. She felt her mouth twitch but bit down the urge to scream._

" _Gray, there is more to writing than one thinks. Even Natsu picked up on that, it takes time and patience." She lectured, the ice mage cringed back before he looked around, noticing the presence missing._

" _So, where exactly is Flame-brain?"Lucy quirked a brow before she turned to see that indeed Natsu wasn't sitting beside her like earlier; he must have ventured off somewhere. She twisted back to shrug her shoulders, Gray laughed with false humor as he looked at her._

" _You seriously don't know where your own Boyfriend is? Natsu could be doing something to your apartment as we speak."Lucy's eyes narrowed at the assumption that Natsu would do such a thing; he was actually a wonderful boyfriend she never could figure out why she didn't date him sooner._

" _Actually, I saw him slip out of the Guild about an hour ago, after talking to Happy. It must be something good because Happy is really giddy about whatever he said to him." A small voice said, both Gray and Lucy turned to find Levy coming towards their table with one Iron dragon-slayer trailing possessively behind the petite women as she bounded in front of the Celestial mage with a smile._

" _Don't tell me he's setting up one of his dates again, we've been together for 4 years. Dates are becoming lame and boring, not that he doesn't make them interesting in the end." The women groaned out as she closed her book and put it, along with her favourite flamed print pencil, into her bag that she had at her side._

" _Oh come on Lu, he's an amazing boyfriend. He hasn't let you done once; actually in my entire year of watching relationships in this guild, I always saw someone break up over something silly. But then there is you guys and I have to say I have never seen such a stable relationship before?"Lucy smiled with a faint blush, as she placed her hand on her belly without attracting her friend's attention._

" _Natsu is something else, it's so hard to stay mad at him because he's so..." Lucy trialed off as she tried to think of the right word to call her boyfriend, he was... Augh damnit._

" _Innocent?" Gray said with a chuckle that was followed by laughter from the others, they were soon silenced as the double doors to the guild hall crashed open with enough force that left some panicking thinking it was an attack as dust clouds were kicked up leaving the person behind the destruction unidentified._

" _Lucy!"Gray rolled his eyes as the Celestial mage smiled as the familiar salmon colored head came into view, before the confused but extremely handsome face of one Natsu Dragneel came into view next. His dark olive green eyes landed on her as soon as he could see her, he began to walk calmly towards her making many heads turn._

" _Hi, Natsu. Where did you go" Lucy said quietly as she waited for him to get closer, the calm facial expression started to scare her a bit._

" _None of that matters right now, now hush."Lucy was startled by his voice which was usually full of life and happiness, but now it was serious and blunt._

" _O-okay..." Natsu had finally reached her, by now Gray, Levy and Gajeel had distanced themselves. Watching from afar, Erza even put a side her strawberry cheese cake to see what Natsu was going to do. It wasn't every day the lovable Fire Dragon slayer became dead serious in front of his girlfriend. Natsu exhaled out and before anybody could process it all, he got down on one knee. Lucy's mind shut down as she watched him, oh my god._

 _Everybody couldn't believe this; Gray pulled at his head making some of his hair fall out._

" _Are you fucking kidding me? He's not doing this, here!"Mira burst into hysterics as she watched with batted breath at the display. Natsu gave his loved one his best smile as he reached back to grabbed the ring, Lucy was stunned into a speechless container as her eyes widen as she watched as he opened the box to present the ring he got for her._

 _She sucked in her breath. As tears sprang into her eyes, as he grabbed her hand._

" _Will you make me something more than your boyfriend; will you be something that loves me for who I am, as I do in return? Lucy Heartfilla, will you do the honors and marry me?" By the end of the speech, Lucy broke down in tears, Natsu smiled._

" _Yes!"She screamed, Natsu laughed out as he swooped in to grab her by her waist. Yanking her upwards on to his broad shoulder before the entire guild shook with the amount of cheers and well wishes, Lucy never felt so happy then she did then. Suddenly she remembers that she was pregnant, looking down at Natsu's face she couldn't bring it in herself to lie to him anymore._

" _I have another announcement to make, just to get it out of the away." Lucy said, making Natsu bring her down to look at her with confusion gleaming in his eyes, while the others quieted down to listen to the engaged couple. Lucy blushed, looking into those narrowed eyes of her fiancé as she smiled._

" _I'm pregnant."_

I smiled; my mother blushed as she retold the story. I looked out the window to, my daddy was the best daddy and husband that anybody could want, I'm just glad that my mommy got to him first.

Far away dark olive eyes closed before a smile across a handsome face, a blue cat flying around his head as the night sky presented itself.

"How about we go home earlier, surprise the girls?" The cat pumped his fists in the air like old days.

"Aye Sir!"


End file.
